Crossover Crew
by KentaDavidTheCreator
Summary: When a Poofy Hedgehog makes a team of Heroes with the help of A Pink Pony, A Blue Hedgehog, A Fast Pegasus,A Smart Unicorn and The Ultimate Lifeform. They'll encounter dangerous enemies & solve weird cases along they way.
1. Stage 1

In the winds, you see a poofy hedgehog with a pink pony running from a Changeling Queen, A Draconequus, A Creature that Looks like A Black Hedgehog we all know, a Purple-Pink Puffball with a red-Blue Jester hat, 2 Koopas (One With a Polka dot shell & One with normal Shell) & a Griffin Chasing Them and attempting to destroy them. The duo ran from the perilous team of 7 villains all round Downtown Central City (in Sonic Game Terms: City Escape.) Soon they're backed to a dead end.

The Dark Black Changeling Spoke "It's Over,Boy." She said while licking her lips. "You're in for quite a treat! You two!" The Draconequus said as he chuckled. "You Mortals should have gave up while you had the chance to live!" Said the Mobian-Like Figure. "and to think you guys can actually outsmart us!" The Puffball said to them. The Koopa cracked his knuckles as he said "I know for a fact I'll like this!" You and me Both Twin!" The Girl Koopa Replied while taking her Boomerang. "Any last words, Before we give you Dorks a beat down?" asked the Griffin as she readies her claws.

The Pink Earth Pony was worried as she sees the 7 Villains closing in on them. "ooh, this doesn't look good, What are we gonna do?" she asked the Hedgehog. "Welp, I Guess we have no choice, Said the Fluffy Hedgie as he readies his stance. "We're gonna have to fight them."

The Villains smirked as they were about to pounce as he was about to take out his sword fully. Soon he stop midway as he said "Yeah right." He Puts it back in his steath & jumps on the griffin on then high on top of the wall as the villains collided with each other instead.

(music: Temee Raaaa! Soredemo Gintama Tsuiten no Kaaaa!-Gintama OST 1)

"AWW COME ON!" The Griffin complained "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, YOU POOFY SADIST?!"

"Sorry" The Hedgehog apologized "i just remembered, Toonami stars in 8 hours, I can't afford to miss it."

"CAN'T IT WAIT TILL THEN?!" Asked The Changeling Queen

"Don't worry! We'll play with you guys tomorrow!" Yelled the Pink Earth pony as she waved "Bye-Bye!"

Soon the Hedgehog left, Leaving our villains angry & Began to chase them again.

"well Looks like we lost them,Pinkie Pie!" Said the Hedgehog. The Pony Giggled as she replied "All part of your plan,Afro!"

_The Protagonists of this story is no other than Afro "Da Coolest Hedgehog Around" & His Partner and childhood friend, Pinkamena Diane "Pinkie" Pie. Also Know as that Poofy Duo that drives Everyone Crazy!_

"AFRO! PINKIE PIE!" Yelled a Purple Cyan-Blue mane Alicorn & A Bandana Wearing Creature who was running away from a swarm of Changelings & Koopas.

"Oh Neo, Bandana Waddle Dee, You came back. We Weren't expecting you" said Afro as he begins to ride on his snowboard.

"YOU POOFY IDIOT! HOW DID YOU EXPECT US TO DO A JOB LIKE THIS?" The Creature yelled "WE COULD HAVE DIED THERE!"

_Neo Helios, The 6th Child of the Helios Alicorn Clan & The Straight Man of this Story. Since The Great Helios War with Discord, Neo has been undergoing Strict Training with Princess Luna & has been growing stronger since! Bandana Waddle Dee, one of King Dedede's Right hand men! Despite his Clumsy & Cowardly Nature. This Brave Waddle Dee is a Spear-Master & Stores many MANY Weapons to protect himself, (if he's careful.) Like Neo, He's also the Straight Man of this story._

"DO YOU HAVE ANY PLANS THAT CAN GET US OUT OF THIS?!" Neo & Badana Asked

Afro: "Well..."

Soon a Random explosion from the koopa crowd appears out of nowhere "MY LEG!" one Troopa shouted. Badana sighed as he knows who was causing it "Man, i told that hot blooded Idiot to control his power level...god, why do i know him?"

Soon Another Waddle Dee (This time he was Blond Hair) Burst through the wall that was in front of the group

"YO! Sorry I'm late!" Said the blonde haired Waddle Dee "had to take a quick detour"

_Chris,The Hot Blooded Waddle Dee & Bandana's Childhood friend! His power level increase always causes random explosions, which lead to people's legs getting broken for an unknown reason._

Bandana Dee: "CHRIS! WAS IT NECESSARY TO BREAK THE WALL?!"

Chris: "Got any other ideas, Einstein?"

Afro: "Hate to break the debate, But we still have an Angry group of baddies heading our way!"

The Group continues to see the baddies as they continued to run.

"Crap! We Gotta find a way to lose them completely!" Said Neo as he was trotting for his life.

"AFRO! DO SOMETHING!" Said Bandana Dee

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I HAVE ANY PLANS LEFT?" Afro asked.

"WELL THIS ONE SURE IS A BAD ONE!" Bandana snapped

Soon, they heard a argument between 2 female voices, One a Red Kitsune & one a White Bat.

"TCH! OUT OF MY WAY! DITZY BAT OF A G.U.N. AGENT!" said the Kitsune.

"YOU FIRST, YOU DITZUNE OF A SHRINE PRIESTESS!" yelled the bat.

Afro, sigh for he too knew those voices. "Can't those two go through one case without arg-" Before he could finish tons of Shadow-like Clones & Changelings were sent flying as the group turns to the next side & next side to see the two fighting while arguing.

Afro: "Geez, Kenzie,Rouge, Can't you two get along?"

The 2 girls looked to see Afro & Co. Tagging along as they were being chased, soon they glomped him as he was riding his snowboard while yelling "AFRO!" Afro begin to struggle to maintain his balance as he was now carrying 3 ladies with him. "EASY! EASY GIRLS! YOU'RE GONNA KILL ME!"

Kenzie: "Sorry Afro! We can't help it!"

Rouge: "It's never a day where you come in to save the day, Big Daddy!"

_Kenzie The Two-Tailed Kitsune, Afro's Long Time Childhood friend & Grand-Daughter of a Legendary Shrine Priestess! She can be Ditzy at times but she can be one tough cookie when it comes to her fists! Rouge The Bat, G.U.N. Agent,Ex-Jewel Thief & another one of Afro's Childhood Friends! She Serves as a rival for Kenzie. She still has some old habits now & then. As Seductive, Ditzy & Sexy as she is, Her Kicks & Mercenary Skills do the fighting for her! So watch out guys! You wouldn't wanna mess with these two hotheads. _

"YO! Afro!" Yelled a Female Voice which Afro finds really familiar.

"huh?" Said Afro as he looked to the Left Side of the Street to See 2 Blue Figures catching up to him & The Group. one a Hedgehog & One A Pegasus. On their backs are two human twin siblings.

"Sonic! Rainbow Dash!" said Pinkie

"Yo! How's It hanging!" Sonic asked

_Sonic The Hedgehog, Also Known as the Blue Blur! Despite his Cocky Attitude. This Guy can go faster than the speed of light! And that's something! Rainbow Dash! The Fastest Flyer in all of Equestria! She's The One that perfected the Sonic Rainboom! like Sonic,She can be Cocky & boastful about her abilities. Sometimes, Even these two argue. But, when things get serious! The True Blue Blurs work together & Accelerate to victory!_

"Already in trouble, Are you? Geez, You're Such a Bouffalant Head" Teased Rainbow Dash.

Afro: "HEY! WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BOUFFALANT HEAD?! Also You got the the Twins?"

The Pegasus pointed her hoof to the 2 twins who were having fun on her back.

Twin 1: "WEEEE!"

Twin 2: "THIS IS AWESOME!"

"Wanna See more awesome?" asked Rainbow Dash

"I Wish we can do a Show Rainbow Dash. But Now's Not the time!" Afro told her.

"'Fro's Right Dashie! We gotta speed it up!" Sonic told her.

"Right!" Dashie replied as the team runs from street to street. The Villains kept catching up to them.

Soon, they heard motor sounds coming from behind. Riding up to them is a Black-Red-Striped Hedgehog with chest fur with a Lavender Unicorn hold him from behind.

"Already you've caused a commotion around here,Did ya, Afro?" asked the Hedgehog

"Same goes for you Pinkie, Geez, what are gonna do with you two?" asked the unicorn.

_Shadow the Hedgehog, Known as the ultimate lifeform! Like sonic, he's fast with a few exceptions. he can be anti-social & usually the calm type and a master at Chaos based moves. Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia's Number 1 student! Her Skills with Magic are a force not be messed with. Even though these two argue more than Sonic & Dashie. When they work together, They're one hell of a tag team!_

Pinkie: "Shadow! Twilight!"

Afro: "got the monkey?"

Shadow pointed at the kiddy seat of the vehicle where the Twins Pet monkey sat.

Twin 1: "SON GOKU OZARU THE 2nd! YOU'RE SAFE!"

Neo: "WHAT KIND OF NAME IS THAT? THAT'S COPYING FROM DRAGONBALL!"

Popping out of Afro's 'Fro, a White Chao came out yawning like he came back from his nap. "man, can't i have one day without you guys doing something dumb?"

_Zeo, He used to be a deity echidna but after an incident from ancient times, he's cursed with this small powerhouse body! on the bright side He's A Talking White Chao with mystical powers!_

Afro: "OI! Stupid Chao! Who said you can come out?"

"Well I'm done with my nap of obviously I'm done." Said Zeo still in a drowsy state he looked around as he asked "What did you do this time?" Neo answered for Afro "HE PISSED OFF A HORDE OF VILLAINS THAT'S WHAT HE DID!"

"Not surprised" Said Zeo

"way to kill the fun, Neo" Said a sarcastic Afro.

"HA! FOUND YA!" Yelled 2 more familiar Voices The Team knew.

"Crap. More pests that are annoying" said Afro in disgust

Shooting lasers & Fireballs From the skies was a fatman with goggles on his head & blue sunglasses & a Giant Koopa with spikes on his shell & flamming red hair. Both riding on a Aircraft powered by the man's carrier.

"YOU WON'T ESCAPE FROM THE WRATH OF DR. EGGMAN!" Said the Man

"AND THE FURY OF THE KING OF KOOPAS,BOWSER!" Said the koopa

_Dr. Ivo Robotnik-_

(record Scratch)

"HEY! STUPID CREATOR!" Yelled the Changeling

"AREN'T YOU FORGETTING SOMETHING?!" asked the Griffin

"AKA US?!" said the puffball.

meh, i'm too lazy, plus i don't want this chapter to be too long. I'll introduce you guys later in the 1st season, same with you 2 up there.

"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" said the villains.

Soon The Heroes were cornered at another wall.

"Damn it! Another dead end!" said Afro

"we're trapped now."said Dashie

The Villains Laughed as they cornered the Team & The Twins.

(Music Ends)

"Trapped like a bird in a cage,mortals!" Said the creature.

"Nowhere to run,Fools!" Said the Draqcocess

"We Got you now!" Said the fatman

"I can't wait to suck the love out of all of ya! especially you, Hedgehog! Any last words?" Said the changeling as she licked her lips

"Did Anyone tell you why you can't be in the Bachelorette?" Asked Afro with a cocky tune.

Angry at this, The Changeling lit up her horn & pointed it at Afro.

"You're lucky, I'm giving you a second chance,Afro. so i'll ask again,where's the other monkey?" She threatened.

Afro: "oooooo,Scary! What are you gonna do? Shoot me-"

Soon Afro dodged an attack from the changeling as she attempts to kill him.

"ah! Missed me-" before he could finish she got a clean hit him.

"Afro!" Yelled Pinkie

"No more games,Samurai!" yelled the Changeling "Tell me or FACE MY WR-"

(Music:Pokémon Gym I-Pokemon Anime)

Soon she was hit by a Ki Blast, "WHAT THE-" She asked "WHO DARES-" soon another ki blast hit her eye. "OWW MY EYE!"

"CHRYSALIS!" Yelled the Griffin.

"DID SHE SHE HAD TO YELL OUT THE VILLAIN'S NAME IN THE 1ST CHAPTER NOW?" Yelled the Heroes. "More importantly who shot that? Asked Pinkie. Soon a monkey twirled his staff in the air and jumped in front of our heroes. The Twins knew who that was. They yelled "SON GOKU OZARU D. LUFFY THE FIRST THRICE REMOVED WHO REALLY IS AN OVERPOWERED BRUCE LEE SIMIAN WITH A HINT OF CHOCOLATE GUNDAM ICE CREAM!"

"THAT'S A VERY LONG NAME!" Yelled Neo

"A POINTLESS ONE TO BE HONEST!" Bandana Added.

The monkey came running to the twins shoulders as he greeted them. "GRR! DON'T THINK YOU'RE GETTING AWAY!" Yelled the Changeling, Soon Marx opened his mouth as he yelled his attack "MARX CANNON!" The Team Dodges the attack as they land behind them.

"impressive!" Said Sonic

"BUT NOW IT'S OUR TURN!" said Afro as he yelled "OKAY GUYS! TIME TO SEND THEM HOME!"

"RIGHT!" said his teammates as they did their signature combo moves on the villains.

Shadow & Twilight: "MAGIC CHAOS SPEAR!"

Sonic & Rainbow Dash: "RAINBOOM TORNADO!"

Neo,Chris & Bandana: "NEO HOT-BLOODED SPEAR"

Kenzie & Rouge: "KITSUNE BAT COMBO!"

Afro & Pinkie: "AFRO PARTY BLAST!"

With those Combo moves, our villains got sent to a wall.

Afro: "ZEO! You know the deal!"

"On it!" Zeo announced as he opens his mouth yelling his attack "HEAVEN'S JUDGEMENT!" Soon 10,000 volts of electricity came out,shooting it at the villains which sent them flying.

(Music Ends)

Chrysalis: "GAH! THAT PEST RUINED OUR PLANS AGAIN!"

Discord: "And to think we're gonna spread Chaos Today without their interference"

Mephiles: "Oh how i hate those mortals..."

Marx: "THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU IDIOTS HADN'T INTERFERED!"

Bowser: "HEY! YOU GUYS STARTED IT FIRST!"

Eggman: "YEAH! YOU FOOLS GOT IN OUR WAY!"

Pom Pom: "AHHH! LOOK WHAT THEY DID WITH MY HAIR!"

Boom Boom: "Seriously?"

Gilda: "I Really hate that Poofy Hedgehog"

Eggman & Bowser: "THIS AIN'T OVER! YOU BRATS! WE'LL BE BACK!"

Chrysalis,Discord,Mephiles,Marx,Pom Pom,Boom Boom: "LOOKS LIKE TEAM MONSTROUS' BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

With that said our villains went flying with a ding.

* * *

"Thanks for saving us and our pets!" Said the first twin. "We don't know what will happen if we never found him! said the second twin "Thanks...uhh what are you guys again?"

(Music: Banji Ya Gin Chan to wa Ore Tachi no Koto da!-Gintama OST 1)

Afro & Pinkie replied with a Smirk "Well! Just call us a team of heroes!"

Sonic & Rainbow: "who take on strange cases"

Shadow & Twilight: "evil bad guys"

Neo,Chris & Bandana: "and get paid if the job is done right!"

Rouge & Kenzie: "you could call us the next Odd Jobs Gang"

Afro Announced With his team: "WE'RE THE CROSSOVER CREW!"

and with that said We start of our story off with a bang. HERE'S THE CROSSOVER CREW

* * *

(Opening Theme-Colors of the World-UVERWorld)

(music: Subtitle da Konoyaroo-Gintama OST 1)

Stage One: There's a reason why companies change names, ya know?

Welcome to Downtown Central City, A Place where the Cityfolk is nice,calm,cool & Collected. A Place where Skaters roam free in the streets as well as the park. A Great City where sometimes the littlest of things can cause a big uproar.

"AFRO!" Yelled a random guy

This is one of them.

(Music: City Escape- G.U.N. Mad Convoy Chase- -Sonic Generations)

Soon, Afro's riding on a snowboard with Kenzie, A Cyan Echidna & A Light Green Hedgehog with long locks, (all riding Snowboards) Are riding away from Who else, Dr. Eggman for one of his schemes are messed by Afro & Co. "YOU CITY ESCAPEES THINK YOU CAN RUN AWAY? THINK AGAIN!" Yelled Eggman as he pushed a button & Began to fire missiles At The City Escapees.

_Dr. Ivo Robotnik or as everyone calls him Eggman, This guy's an evil genius who will stop at nothing to take over the world! Expect when his plans are foiled by Sonic & Co._

"Crap! Missiles At 2:00! & They're homing in on us! fast!" yelled the Green-Locked hedgehog

_Buster Groove, a Cool Hedgie with a cool 'tude. He's One of Afro's Friends & a Member of the City Escapees!_

"You had to piss him off with you wise cracking jokes. Didya?" Nagged Kenzie

"What? I Can't help myself! I had to do something!" Afro Snapped back

"Uhh, Guys we have bigger problems at the moment!" said the Echidna as they saw a convoy just by the side.

_Makino, an young echidna who wonders the lifestyles of adults & has a crush on Amy. He's also one of Afro's Friends as a member of the city escapes!_

"WE'RE NOT GONNA MAKE IT! YOU POOFY IDIOT DO SOMETHING!" Yelled Kenzie

"all right! All right! Geez, woman You nag too much!" The Fluffy Hedgie complained "Everyone! Put your hands on my back!"

The 3 Friends Put their hands on the Poofy Hedgehog's Back as he takes out a Chaos Emerald and yells "CHAOS CONTROL!" The 4 Teens vanished leaving Eggman puzzled on what just happened soon he went into a full crash course with the convoy as he yelled out "AFRO!"

* * *

(At Afro's Place)

Soon, The 4 friends wrapped in Afro's Room where his mom, A Purple Yellow Hedgehog was cleaning up his stuff. "Whew, That was close." Said Makino as he lays down on the floor. "Man...That was Sick!" Said Buster Groove as he was amazed at what happened. "I'm Surpised we're not Dead Yet." Kenzie inferred. "Yeah Me Too." Afro Agreed.

"IT WAS YOU WHO CAUSE THAT COMMOTION IN THE FIRST PLACE!" yelled Kenzie "I Said i was sorry, Ditz" Afro insulted. "oh you do not wanna piss me off, Afro!" Warned a very angry Kenzie was she gets her brass knuckles. they didn't noticed that Shana was listening to their conversation. "Are y'all done?" Shana asked as she taps her foot impatiently. The City Escapees turned around to see Shana with her Pipe-Like Sword with a chain extended at the handle of it.

_Shana the Hedgehog, Afro's Mom with Sass & Attitude! You would wanna mess with this mama, Unless you want a death wish.._

Afro: "oh Mom, didn't notice ya there."

Makino: "hey Mrs. Hedgehog"

Buster Groove: "sup Mrs. H"

Kenzie: "your mom was behind us the whole time?"

Afro: "dumbass, she was cleaning my room!"

Shana added "Along with a few chores you're gonna make up!"

"Mom... I just got back from a case!" Afro complained

"Don't sass me, Boy!" Shana snaps at her son "I had to clean this pigsty you call a room! And now you're helping me finish. STARTING WITH THE BATHROOM & THE HALLWAY! SAME APPLIES TO THE 3 OF YOU!"

Kenzie, BG & Makino gulped as Shana made herself clear. "Yes Ma'am!" They Repiled.

"NOW QUIT STALLING! GET BUSY!" she yelled

With that Said The City Escapees got started on working on Afro's Chores as they did.

* * *

(Equestria)

At A Sweet Place known as Sugar Cube Corner, We Find Pinkie Pie making sure everyone gets their right orders. as well as making them happy. The Cakes' were surprised on how business is booming for them."wow! I can't believe how great business is doing!" Said a Surprised Mrs. Cake. "But we don't have the ffull crew with us today. "Said Mr. Cake as he looks at the clock "where is that guy? He's Late again!"

_Mr. & Mrs. Cake, owners of The Sugarcube Corner! Currently Afro Works there as a Part-Timer. wish I can put info why but i don't want this story to be too long; didn't read material so i'll put more info on another story later._

Soon, Afro came in rushing to the counter getting his apron ready.

"Speak of the devil, there you are!" Said Mr Cake "What happened?"

Afro: "had to deal with Scary Mom. You know how she is"

Mr Cake Gulped as Afro reminded him how scary Shana Can be.

"Now If You excuse me, I got some baking to do!" said Afro as he joins Pinkie in the Sugarcube Corner Business Boom.

Pinkie: "oh Hey Afro! You came!"

"Wouldn't want to miss this business Boom for less, Pinkers"said Afro as he readies the batter like a weapon. "care to let out the "Secret Weapon"?" he said with a smile "Ready to go,Afro!" With fast paced baking & 2 flavors to use, Afro & Pinkie unveiled a cupcake with Strawberry-Chocolate Swirl at the top with a Brown-Pink Wrapping at the bottom.

As Afro placed his hand in it and Pinkie placing her hoof on the other side. they prepare to aim like a bazooka of flavors. "SPECIAL DELIVERY! OUR SIGNATURE MASTERPIECE! CHOCOLATE-STRAWBERRY SWIRL CUPCAKE!" Soon The 2 Poofy Heros launched the pastry at a customer's mouth. as it enters the ponyfolk's taste buds, He felt a sweet sensation inside his mouth the moment the tip reached his tongue. he shouted "WOOO! THIS IS GOOD I'LL HAVE ANOTHER!"

As Afro & Pinkie tossed another round, he loved it the second time. "HMMM SO GOOD! ONE MORE!" said the ponyfolk. "I WANT ONE TOO!" Said another

"Give me one too!"

"Looks Good, I'll have one!"

With a lot of Praise, Afro & Pinkie's Secret Weapon made business at Sugarcube go faster than you can say "Gotta Go Fast"

Sonic: "HEY!"

oh right, I should introduce you & Dashie's side now should i?

* * *

(Cloudsdale)

Up in the clouds of cloudsdale, We find Sonic The Hedgehog & Rainbow Dash racing other around the block, proving to see who's the fastest out of them all. The Score has never been settled since their first encounter.

(Music: Dragon Ball Raging Blast 2: Speedster)

Sonic: "tch! WE'VE BEEN GETTING NOTHING BUT TIES & TIES SINCE OUR FIRST RACE!"

Rainbow Dash: "YEAH BUT THIS TIME WE'RE SETTLING THE SCORE ONCE AND FOR ALL! THIS TIME I'LL WIN!"

Sonic: "YA WISH! THIS TIME IS ME!"

Wow, i wonder how long this been happening...

Sonic & Rainbow Dash: "SHUT UP CREATOR!"

Oh, So you want me to cancel Sonic & Rainbow Dash Adventure?

Sonic & Rainbow Dash: "no Please"

I Thought so, Anywho continuing with the story, Both Racers are in range of the finish line, Neck-in-neck. They see A Fox & An Pegasus with the checkered flag as well as some reason

"wow, it's a good thing you made these heavy armor suits for both of us, Tails" Complemented the pegasus, she was soon wobbling "Well a bit too heavy for me, are you sure this will protect us incase Sonic & Rainbow Dash do...that?" "Don't worry Fluttershy" Said the fox kid with a proud smile "With these Armor suit, incase Sonic & Rainbow Dash Get another tie again these suits can protect us when the blast effect from their boost attacks occurs!"

_Miles Tails Prower, Kid Genius & Sonic's best friend! His inventions helped Sonic & Co. take down Eggman's Plans! Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash's Fillyhood Friend who's very shy, hence the name. She take cares of animals at her cottage in Everfree Forest. She has a crush on Tails but like her name she's too shy to admit it._

"Yeah But.. it feels..." before Fluttershy could finish. Sonic & Dashie were this close to the finish line. "here they come!". Said Tails He & Fluttershy step away from the Finish Line as Sonic and Rainbow Dash are in close range in the finish line with Sonic Rainboom & Sonic Boom. Tails & Fluttershy hold their checkered flags preparing to wave it. As Both racers reach the finish line, A Sudden Shockwave of Blue Blur & Rainbow Blur now only blew away the finish line but the entire field past it. Tails & Fluttershy held on as the Armor supported the blast effect from both speeders. The Smoked cleared as the finish line was touched by both, Sonic & Rainbow Dash.

(Music Ends)

Sonic & Rainbow Dash: "YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! I MADE SURE I WON!"

Sonic: "huh? You? AS IF! I'M THE "FASTEST THING ALIVE"! REMEMBER?"

Rainbow Dash: "AND I'M THE "FASTEST FLYER IN ALL OF EQUESTRIA!" REMEMBER?!"

"well, they had another tie... At least we didn't get blown away.." said Fluttershy as the armor began to break.

"another blast like that would have blown us away or killed us that for sure.." Tails Added as the suits soon broke leaving Tails & Fluttershy to faint.

A Soon as Sonic noticed Tails Fainting, he rushed to him saying "Huh? TAILS! HEY! BUDDY, SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Rainbow Dash did the same with Fluttershy as she said "PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER,FLUTTERSHY! HEY!"

Well That Escalated Quickly, I Should get to our next pair now...

* * *

(Ponyville -Library-)

(Music: Konjiki no Gash Bell OST 1-3 Heiwa na Hirusagari)

At a Ponyville Library we find Shadow The Hedgehog helping Twilight Sparkle with organizing her from the looks of it, it's a lot. Luckily, Shadow & Twilight are done already. "Well That's The last of them said a very Tired Shadow. "Took us awhile but we manage to take of the library in one day." Said Twilight Sparkle.

"Yeah" said Shadow as he lied down. on Twi's Couch. Soon a Purple-Green visitor came in to relax at his home "Hey Shadow ,Hey Twilight! I'm back"

_Spike, A Baby Dragon who's been under Twilight's Care as well as being her number 1 assassiant! He Currently has a crush on Rarity, but we'll get info on her later in the first season._

"Oh Spike, You're back. did you get the new ink replacements like i need?" Asked Twilight

"Present & Accounted for!" said the Dragon as he layed down on his bead. he wondered "Say, it's been a while."

Shadow: "Huh?"

Spike: "After What happened at the Canterlot Wedding,I'm Wondering. What's gonna happen if Queen Chrysalis comes back again"

Shadow: "what kind of stupid question is that? It'll just be like what happened before, Me,Twilight, That Prissy Unicorn whose almost as bad as Rouge, That Shy Pegasus whose heads over heels with Fox Boy, That Cowgirl that red hot head hangs out with, those Blue Idiots, Those Poofy Morons plus his Stupid Pet Chao come in. we win. Simple"

Spike: "well You didn't have to be rude, Hotshot. Anyways I'm just wondering. what if she comes back again?"

"Relax spike, It'll be alright. We beat Queen Chrysalis & Saved Equestria. Everything's fine now.." as Twilight told spike those words she looks to the window as she sees the clear blue sky. "_everything is alright_" She thought to herself.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Meanwhile in a Gasthy cave, a Changeling queen comes by a green fire which visions the world of Equestria. She watched as the ponyfolk were living their peaceful time. She was disgusted as she saw the couples come by and do their business. "Ugh! Look at them. Pathetic little souls. Living their true love lifes & here i am. in this pathetic gasht!" she said in disgust. "someday I'll suck the love out of them one day and take control of this world!"

_Queen Chrysalis, Like the name says! She's a Changeling Queen and one of our main villains of this story! she'll luck the love out of anyone! She's dangerous Villain not be joked with!_

"My Queen!" Said a Changeling "Is it time for us to rise again?"

"Soon my pet" said Chrysalis "but if we ever to rule Equestria again..we must take out the ones that stood in my way last time at canterlot"

The flame then shows Afro having a fun time with Pinkie Pie.

Chrysalis: "Tch! That hedgehog was the one leading those little ponies and his pals to foilmy plans, with him out of the way. Everything should go according to plan."

"My queen, what do you have in mind?" Asked her right hand man

"We'll let's just say I'll be heading to his home world for a little "visit" said said filled by an evil laughter, Queen Chrysalis prepare her plan to Invade Downtown Central City and defeating our poofy hero.

* * *

(at Ponyville)

After a big tiring day at Sugarcube, Afro packs up as he's about to head to his place.

Pinkie: "Whew, Business was twice as fun as before!"

Afro: "Yeah, which means it was twice as tiring as , Old Man. I'm leaving now."

Mrs. Cake: "See you tomorrow,Afro! Safe Travels!"

Mr. Cake: "Try to come early tomorrow, Will ya?"

"Yeah Yeah" Afro said with a Sardonic tone, He takes out his chaos emerald as he warps out, calling out his move "CHAOS CONTROL!"

Mr Cake sighed as he said. "That friend of yours sure is a handful, Pinkie Pie." "I know he can be like that sometimes."Replied Pinkie "other times he can be fun!" she said with a big smile.

"By "Fun" Could be something ridiculous as your kind of fun" Said Mrs. Cake. "but he sure has been a big help to us since Sonic & his friends came here. How odd that you guys are childhood friends from other worlds huh?"

Pinkie: "Yeah..Strange..."

* * *

(The Next Day)

The City Escapees are riding on their snowboards cruising through the slopes of Downtown Central City. "WOOO! THIS IS AMAZING!" Yelled Makino as he did a few amazing tricks. "Impressive, Makino!" Said Buster Groove "BUT YOU STILL HAVE ALOT OF WAYS TO GO KIDDO!" He then performed a series of aerial tricks as he jumped on ramps.

"Geez, Show offs. HERE'S HOW A REAL PRO DOES IT!" Says Afro as He Skates his way to the ramps & Grinds on the cable lines and peforms mutiple aerial tricks along with a finishing move. "Well Guys, it looks like you guys have alot of ways to go!" Afro said with a boastful cheer. "_Boys...What are you gonna do with them..._" Kenzie Thought to herself.

Soon Afro's Extrasensory activated as soon as he sensed a dark presence approaching him & The City escapes. Zeo came out as he asked "Say Afro, did Ya-" "yeah" Said Afro "I sensed it too. Guys, Looks like our fun time will have to end. Something tells me we're being watched..."

Makino: "huh? Watched?"

Buster Groove: "Can't be Eggman, I assume?"

Afro: "No...someone more dangerous"

Kenzie: "uhh Afro?"

Kenzie pointed to a Green Portal emerging from it are a swarm of changelings appearing in front of the City Escapees.

(Music:vs Enemies-Katekyo Hitman REBORN! Original Soundtrack 3)

"What the Hell?" Was the first words that came out of Buster Groove's mouth. "What are those?" Makino asked as he shook in fear. "Changelings! Don't know what they're doing here." Said Afro as he takes out His Special Japanese Katana Vivid Steel. "But i do know who planned all this!"

at that moment Queen Chrysalis emerged from the portal & slowly trotted down our heroes.

Queen Chrysalis: "We meet again, Afro The Hedgehog. That's Your name isn't it?"

Zeo shock in fear as he said "AFRO! Th-that's-"

Afro: "Well Well, if it isn't the Old Hag, Queen Chrysalis. What brings you here around these parts?"

The Queen gave a chuckle as she said "oh nothing much, just stopping by as well as getting revenge on you for ruining my plans!" "Not my fault i rained on your parade,Queenie" Afro replied while picking his nose. He Flicked the booger as soon as he told her "I Love to give ya a tour around Downtown Central City, But you're evil and you know how this works. I Do the ass kicking & you go bye-bye" "TCH! Disgusting!" said Chrysalis as she saw the booger on her horn, she fried it and then said to Afro. "I wonder about the lives of your kind,Samurai. No matter, Time we as your kind say "GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Changelings! make your queen Proud! DESTROY THE POOFY HEDGEHOG & HIS FRIENDS!"

With that said the changelings began to change as the City Escapees and started to charge at them in great numbers.

Makino: "WOAH! DID THEY JUST MORPHED INTO US?"

Buster Groove: "Not Cool.."

Kenzie: "Any plans, Afro?"

Afro: "Yeah! Show them that they're not wanted here! Come on, Escapees! Let's Take out the trash!"

(Music: Nose To Tail-Dragon Ball Raging Blast 2)

"RIGHT!" Said the Trio. As Kenzie takes out her Brass Knuckles, Buster Groove with his Twin Grooves And Makino takes out his Chaos Sickle & Chain. The City Escapees prepare for Battle against The Changeling Army!

Kenzie Delivered Punches & Punches & Soon Kicks to the Changelings on her side. She yelled out her move "KITSUNE FIRE PUNCH!" as she hits the changelings and sent them crashing to paved slopes. "hehe! Beat tha-" She was soon interrupted when a Changeling attacked her from the side followed by another & Another one, all morphed as her.

"KENZIE!" Afro Yelled as the changelings attack her. Soon Afro charged at Chrysalis and began his attack. "You Bitch! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" Afro yelled as he swung Vivid Steel at her. Chrysalis countered with her horn as she said "hphm, Sharp as ever, Hedgehog. however, You're still sloppy!" Chrysalis shot her magic at Afro,making him crash to paved sidewalk. "AFRO!" Yelled Makino. "You okay there, 'Fro?" Asked Buster Groove.

"ugh.." Afro groaned as he got up. "yeah, I'm fine."

"I'm surprised your other friends are here. Perfect." Said the queen as she lick her lips "With you out of the way. I shall rule Equestria!" "Blah Blah, You Know i'm not the only cool hedgehog around, ya know?" said Afro. "You realize if i'm gone Sonic & Shadow Are coming after you too." "which is why after i'm done with you, Those 2 pests are next!"

"Hold on,Afro! We're coming!" Said Makino as he sliced up some changelings and made him way to Afro, Soon Another horde of changelings came close to him. "GET OUTTA MY WAY!" Yelled Makino as he does his signature move "CHAOS SPIN SLICER!" he went into a spinball form with his sickle & chains out and sliced through the crowd of changelings.

Buster Groove joined his friend as he shoots the changelings in the air. He Shoot shot his pistol's on the ground like a rocket as he yells his signature move "GROOVE GUNNER STORM!" He Shot the changelings at were aimed at at him in midair. He came down on the ground and caught up the with Echidna. Chrysalis saw The 2 coming her help Afro. "NO YOU DON'T!" Yelled the changeling queen as she shot magic from her horn. Makino countered with his sickle & Chain while BG avoided the attack.

At That moment Kenzie got out of her side of enemies to fight & joined the boys to help their leader. "HANG ON, AFRO!" The Trio yelled. "You should be more fixated at the battle more than your leader!" Said Chrysalis as the Changeling queen summons more changelings at the group. She then looks at Afro who surprising got back up. "oh? You're still alive? I'm not surprised." The Queen told him "Your kind was always the willful ones, no matter how much they fall, they stand up tall & fight till the end." "What can i say?" Said Afro "Da Hedgehog with da 'Fro is always the one that dies hard!"

"so you are, Huh?" Said Chrysalis "Well, LET'S SEE IF YOU'RE RIGHT ABOUT THAT!"

* * *

(At Sugarcube Corner)

Meanwhile, The Cakes & Pinkie Pie were waiting for Afro to come work today. "GAH! Late again as usual!" Said Mr. Cake in frustration "Can't that Hedgehog wake up early for once?"

Soon Pinkie's Tail began to twitch. "ohh! My Pinkie Sense is tingling!"

"Now? Out of all the times?" said Mrs. Cake "We Gotta open in 15 minutes, Pinkie Pie!"

"Yeah But what if something bad happens?" Pinkie Asked

"I'm Sure, It'll be fine!" Said Mr. Cake "Besides Afro has that Hot-Blooded mother of his!"

"I don't think she's talking about Shana, Mr. Cake" Said a Familiar voice who happen to stop by.

"Huh? Shadow? Twilight? Sonic? Rainbow Dash? What are you guys doing here?" Pinkie asked "it's not even opening time yet."

"Pinkie's Right, Mr. Cake" Said Rainbow Dash "Something Terrible's going on in Afro's Hometown!"

"I Got this letter from Princess Celestia. It says that Queen Chrysalis has returned. This time she's gone to Sonic's World, The Chaos Dimension to destroy Afro & The City Escapees once & for all."

"Queen Chrysalis?" Said Mrs. Cake "isn't she that Changeling at the Canterlot Wedding?"

"Yeah!" Said Sonic "Probably wanted to come to Central City to get revenge on Afro"

"and then we're next!" Said Shadow.

"With Afro & Us out of the way, Queen Chrysalis would rule Equestria & The Chaos Dimension when she's done!" Twilight concluded as the Cakes were speechless. "No way...So We're all in danger then?" said Mrs. Cake who was now in tearing in fear. "and Afro...oh no...poor guy..." Said Mr. Cake who was holding his wife for comfort

"Don't Worry, Mr & Mrs. Cake!" Said Sonic With a Thumbs up. "We'll help Afro before that happens!"

"Be careful, Everyone!" Said Mr. Cake

"Don't Worry, Mr & Mrs. Cake! I'll be back before closing hour!" said Pinkie Pie as she hops with her friends who now have a new mission,STOP CHRYSALIS & Save The City Escapes!

* * *

(At Downtown Central City)

Meanwhile a The City, Afro's Desperate Struggle is on the ropes as he tries to take down Chrysalis. As well as his friends holding off the changelings. So Far things aren't looking good for the escapees because with every attack they launched, the changelings attacked with more force and more power. As with Afro & Queen Chrysalis, The Battle seem to be in chrysalis' hands by the way she's fighting.

Afro continued to struggle against the changeling queen by her magic attacks. He gave her a few cuts to her body with his sword Vivid Steel. He then kicked her across. it wasn't long till she used her magic shot at the Poofy Hedgie. He was sent tumbling to a store as he yelled "GAH! DAMN IT!" "It's over, Boy." Said the Changeling Queen. "I already defeated your friends. and now i'll defeat you.."

Afro gave a chuckle as he slowly got up. "You think i'm the type of guy to let you do that?" Said Afro "You're forgetting that this is my Hometown & I won't let you take over it!" he then charged at her with full force as he delivered a powerful combo of sluggers & kicks. "TAKE THIS! AFRO FIST!" Afro gave a powerful punch as Chrysalis was sent flying to a building.

"Heh! Told you can't invade my hometo-" before Afro could finish, his extrasensory kicked in too late as he felt like something had stabbed him in the side gut. He saw the Queen with her horn glowing stabbed Afro at his side. Afro cough up blood as being to feel woozy. "It's over I Win!" said Chrysalis as she tossed him to the street.

(Music:Temee Raa! Butta Kiru!-Gintama OST 2)

Kenzie: "AFRO!"

Makino: "NO! AFRO!"

Buster Groove: "'FRO! DON'T WORRY! WE'RE COMING!"

Soon the Trio charged at the Queen in fury as they do what they can to avenge their Leader. The Fight seem hopeless as the changeling queen nearly dodged most of their attacks. Soon she was uppercutted by Kenzie, Slashed by Makino's Chaos Sickle & Chain And shot at by Buster Groove's Twin Grooves. The Queen was furious as she let out a roar as she gave the trio a smack down. Soon, they tumbled at Afro's location.

"EVERYONE!" Zeo cried out, Soon he came out of Afro's Hair and began attacking "YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!" "GAH! A PEST! AWAY WITH YOU IF YOU MAY!" Said Chrysalis as she shot her magic at Zeo causing him to fall. "ZEO!" Yelled Afro.

"Heh, You guys were beat too huh?" "shut up..it's not like you were any better.." Kenzie replied. "So this is the end,huh?" said Makino who was in ready to give up. "if we die here, we can die in style." Said Buster Groove "Now's the time for that, BG?" Afro asked "anywho it seems like we're outnumbered...It's been nice knowing you guys, for as long as i know ya for. you've all been great teammates. Looks like the city escapees are done for..." He then thought to himself "sorry everyone...I wasn't able to protect you all. Sorry, Sonic,Shadow, Mom, Dad, Mikan, Big Bro, and especially you...Pinkie Pie.

Soon, A Cannon shot hit Chrysalis by her face as she was trapped with streamers and she tumbled down. "huh? Streamers?" Kenzie asked "I think this is no time for a party since we're gonna die..." said Makino. Afro realized those streams & who shot them "hehe, Guys. I think we all know who saved our butts this time!" Soon the Escapees looked from a distance to see Pinkie Pie, With Sonic, Rainbow Dash, Shadow & Twilight coming into play.

(Music: Advance Adventure (Instrumental)-Pokemon Original Soundtrack Best 1997-2010 Vol. 2)

"AFRO! WE'RE HERE!" Yelled Pinkie. "Geez, foolish as ever,Afro." Said Shadow

"say, isn't that your Pinkie Girlfriend?" Makino asked "SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND,FOOL!" Yelled Afro as he gave him a noogie "hahaha,Easy easy. I was joking"

"Well well, Queen Chrysalis, Enjoying the tour?" asked Sonic in his usual cocky tone. "Looks like she want us to give her the next attraction! Aka US!" Rainbow Added.

"Hphm, i was hoping to get rid of you fools, after i deal with The Samurai & His Friends but since you're here. I Guess we can continue this fight until i kill you all! CHANGELINGS! ATTACK!"

Soon The Changelings charged at the group at high speeds and began to attack. The Group dodged as they began a flurry of attacks. First off is Shadow & Twilight who began a combo of Chaos & Magic attacks and then finished them off with a combo move, "MAGIC CHAOS SPEAR!" They yelled as the attack blew the area.

The changelings were high in the sky, As Sonic & RD were next to take down the changelings. "LET'S GO! SERIAL HOIMING RAINBOOM!" Soon Sonic & RD were in Spinball form and began serial attacks the changelings.

"Hey! Don't keep the party for just yourselves!" said BG as he got up. "Let us join! said Makino as he takes out his sickle & chains & prepare to swing them in mid air and tied them up. "HEY OLD LADY SPECIAL DELIVERY!" Makino yelled as he tossed them at Queen Chrysalis. "NO IMPOSSIBLE!" yelled Chrysalis. "THERE'S NO WAY-" "HEY! WHILE YOU'RE AT IT! HAVE A SOUVENIR! BUSTER GROOVE STYLE!" He yelled as he shot at them multiple times at them. The Smoke cleared as Chrysalis began to charge at the green-locked hedgehog with her changelings transformed into our heroes. "ENOUGH GAMES! YOU'VE BE PESTS LONG ENOUGH!"

"We're really gonna play this game again?" said Afro as he was in Pinkie's Party Cannon. "ALRIGHT! PINKIE! LIGHT IT UP!" "ALRIGHTY AFRO!" said Pinkie as she launches Afro out of the Party Cannon. Afro & Pinkie yelled out his move "AFRO PARTY CANNON!"

He crashed into the swarm of the Changelings. "MY TURN!" yelled Kenzie as the fire in her eyes began to light up as she began to punch the clones with multiple blows as she yelled "FIRECRACKER STORM!" and then she ends it with "KITSUNE FIST!" The changelings reverted to their normal selves as Chrysalis as sent crashing to a pole. "TIME A GIVE YOU A KNUCKLE SANDWICH!

(Music Ends)

"TCH! You brats..." said Chrysalis "see what i mean, Old Hag?" said Afro as he walk to her. "There's a lot of cool people that'll stop at nothing to foil your plans from invading this city!"

"I don't understand! How? I defeated your friends...till those ones showed up? How?' Chrysalis Questioned.

"Let's just say, I meet a lot of cool friends in alot weird places." said Afro as he takes out Vivid Steel an readies his stance. "As For you. It looks like your tour's over!" Time to send you back to where you belong! NAGOTA SCHOOL OF THE SWORD ARTS TECHNIQUE 28: RISING VORTEX! Afro raises Vivid Steel as he Slashes Chrysalis with his attack.

(Music: Route 206 (Day)-Pokemon Original Soundtrack Best 1997-2010 Vol.1)

Soon by Afro's Move, a gust of wind rounded up her & the changelings along with it.

"GAH! What's going on?" Asked Kenzie

"Looks like Afro's Attack is creating a gust of wind collecting all the changelings!" Twilight examined

"That was just a warm up!" Yelled Afro "This is the payback for what you did to Me & My friends!" he tosses Vivid Steel in the air as he began to cup both his that stance, Hishidden energy began to glow. "AFRO BLAST!" He Let out a burst of energy at Chrysalis & her army sending her flying.

"NOT AGAIN! THIS ISN'T OVER,AFRO THE HEDGEHOG! JUST YOU WAIT! THE NEXT TIME WE MEET AGAIN! I'LL MAKE SURE YOU MEET DEMISE!" Yelled Chrysalis as she was gone with a ding

(Music Ends)

Afro gave a sigh as he said "well Glad that's over" "AFRO!" yelled Pinkie as she glomped him. "OI! Kiddo! Take it easy! I suffered through a lot ya know?!" soon, everyone came to Afro's aid.

"Woah, Queenie really gave you a beating" Said Dashie as she sees the gashes & brushes at Afro received from Chrysalis.

"yeah Yeah, No biggie." said Afro as he was about to get up "they'll heal in a few days or so-" Soon he winched at the pain.

"Damn it,Afro! Don't be reckless!" snapped Twilight "You're obviously in bad condition!" "Shana's gonna be pissed now.." Said Shadow

"What now..." Said Makino "The Group looks at him as his face was depressed.

(Music:Koko wa Samurai no Kuni da-Gintama OST 1)

"we lost as the City Escapes and it's a big one..Word's gonna spread & no one wants to offer us a job again." said the sad echidna

Soon the rest of The City escapees (including Afro) were all wonder about what Makino mentioned.

"Now that you think about it...we never lost a fight to anyone before in our lives..." said Buster Groove.

"if you guys never came...we would all be dead..." said Kenzie who was in tears.

"who knew that we're so weak...so weak to fight queen chrysalis..." Zeo questioned

"Even during that first fight with her. Everyone...we fought to our last breath & beated here. I thought i could do the same again...but as always i was always ahead of myself. always tackling things head on, instead of using my head..." said Afro who mourning and beating himself up because of his mistake. "Who knew? If Pinkie didn't save or i had no friends..who knows what will happen..."

Pinkie: "Afro...What matters most is that, You're okay & that we were there to help up!"

"Yeah! Cheer up, Afro!" said Sonic "All you need is some training & you could get Stronger!"

(Music: Route 210 (Day)-Pokemon Original Soundtrack Best 1997-2010 Vol.1)

"or Maybe we Can join your team!" Pinkie suggested "That way we can spend time with everyone!"

City Escapees (excluding Afro) & Pinkie's Group (Excluding Pinkie): "EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH?!"

"Forget it!" Said Shadow "i'm not teaming up with you bozos again. even if i die"

"oi, That's a bit harsh. Don't ya think?" Said Zeo.

"Teaming up with Afro...sound like a cool plan!" Said Sonic as he agrees with Pinkie. "Hey! I'm up for it,anytime!" Said Dashie. "You guys could use my knowledge incase we run into enemies like Chrysalis!"

Soon the rest of Escapees agreed with Pinkie on her idea for add more members to their team. "Come on Shadow! Join the party!" said Pinkie as she wanted Shadow to join. "Not a chance,Pinkie Pie." Shadow responded in a sour tone. "Hey Hot Shot! Don't forget who risked his life for you during that Black Doom crisis. Not to mention, you're the one who awaken his Chaos Abilities and perfected his Chaos skills the least you can do is assist him at least!" Twilight whispered in his ear in a harsh tone while at the same time levitating her book as if she wanted to hit him with it.

Shadow gave a sigh as he said "well, can't be helped. I guess i can join, only because bookworm here forced me to-" before he could finish he was hit on the head with Twilight's book. "what a pain.." said Twilight as she sighed.

"so now, we have more members!" said Makino in a cheerful tone "But People are still gonna make fun of us since that battle we just had"

Zeo agreed "Kid's got a point. Got any plans, Afro?"

"so we won't be the City Escapees anymore." said Afro with a smile

"EHHHHH?! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT WITH A SMILE?!" Said everyone excluding Pinkie.

"Hold on Hold on. Let me Finish!" said Afro in an impatient tone. "I Said We Won't be City Escappes anymore since the most of us didn't originate from this city. Instead since we have Sonic, Shadow, and of Course Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash & Pinkie Pie from the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Universe. We can call ourselves a cooler name! One that will be remember by everyone from not only this world. But from other Universes & Dimensions everywhere!"

"Remember...Everywhere?" Zeo Asked.

"Popularity..I love this idea more than i do already!" Said Rainbow Dash.

"yeah! FROM THIS DAY FORTH THE CITY ESCAPEES ARE DEAD & GONE!" Yelled Afro as he points his finger in the sky. "DON'T JUST ANNOUNCE IT LIKE YOU'RE IN SOME KIND OF ANIME!" Yelled The Group excluding Pinkie. "FOR NOW ON, WE SHALL BE CALLED AS THE WORLD'S GREATEST TEAM KNOWN AS THE CROSSOVER CREW!" Afro finished.

"Crossover Crew...Cool name!" said Dashie "Needs to be 20% cooler though"

"That's no problem!" aid Afro. If we encountered anyone during any of our cases, who knows? Maybe they can join us!"

"Afro's Right! And maybe we can expand! Branch to Branch, World To World! Even Universe to Universe!" Examined Zeo & Pinkie.

"You guys are over thinking it too much.." said Twilight.

"So got any plans for us? Leader of the New Team?" Kenzie asked

"That should be easy!" said Afro "As an order from your leader of your New team,we'll start operations! First thing Tomorrow Morning!" shouted Afro "Now, Let's Go! TO A NEW BEGINNING CROSSOVER CREW!" "YEAH!" Shouted everyone as they raised their hands & hooves in the air yelling their new battle cry.

_And So, Peace has once again been restored Thanks to Afro & The City Escappes, thought he couldn't do it alone. With the help of his friends, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle And of course the famous Sonic The Hedgehog & Shadow, The Ultimate Lifeform. Queen Chrysalis plan of revenge was foiled! The City Escapees may have been dead, But as of now! A New Team known as The Crossover Crew is Born! As New Chapter begins for our heroes._

(Ending: Wind (TV Size)-Akeboshi)

* * *

Author's Comments:

Hello all!

Here's my newest Story up to date!

Crossover Crew!

Now I know what you all must be thinking?

What's up with the Chapter Title?

Think about it people, You know what Companies do nowadays right? (Like Cingular now being At&t and TNN Becoming SpikeTV) The Companies can be doing fine, the next thing you know, Ratings are declining & they need to do something new, Quick. Lucky, More Business People come in & help that suffering company out & the next thing ya know. The Company is back and better than ever, Might need a name change to make things even cooler (MTV's Nick channels do not apply to this theory)

So to make things short, Companies Change names for Financial & Reputation issues. and there is an old saying forget the past and move on towards the future.

That concludes my explanation of theories for this chapter.

and Now preview:

(Music:Temee Raaaa! Soredemo Gintama Tsuiten no Kaaaa!-Ginatama OST 1)

Afro: "ALRIGHT! OUR FIRST CASE!"

Pinkie: "So all we have to do is find a missing child...No problem!"

Sonic: "That should be easy!"

Twilight: "I wouldn't be so sure...

Shadow: "That Kid could give us a hard time"

Rainbow Dash: "come on! it's just a kid! How much harm he could do."

Zeo: "By the way her inhuman strength And trying to put poop on a stick near my face i guess it could be a problem"

Makino: "uhh dudes, that's not a human girl..."

Buster Groove: "Don't tell me..."

Kenzie: "Wait a minute...don't tell me"

Afro: "Next time: The First Case can sometimes be the hardest! CROSS INTO THE NEXT DIMENSION WITH US!"

(Music Ends)


	2. Stage 2

(music: Temee Raaaa! Soredemo Gintama Tsuiten no Kaaaa!-Gintama OST 1)

Zeo: "Downtown Central City, a place with peaceful attributions and Vivid Characters!"

Twilight: "Ever since Queen Chrysalis came in and invaded the place. More weird things are happening all over the places and universes became really messed up!"

Afro: "that's where we come in, starting this off with Main Character of this story! Name's Afro the Hedgehog! AKA "Da coolest Hedgehog Around"

Makino: "We already know this from The Last Chapter, Afro. You don't have to introduce yourself again"

Pinkie: "and a story like this can't be complete without a cute heroine!" Pinkamena Diane Pie's my name! But everyone calls me Pinkie Pie!"

Sonic: "and it can't be.a story without supporting Characters like me in it! Sonic's the name speed's my game!"

Rainbow Dash: "Hold it, Blue Blur. You forgot you have another speeder as well. The Name's Rainbow Dash, Fastest Flyer in all of Equestria!"

Zeo: "shouldn't we save the intros for later?"

Shadow: "I'm Shadow...that's all you need to know.."

Twilight: "couldn't have shown more character? Oh, My Name is Twilight Sparkle. Princess Celestia's Number one Student & The Brains of the Story"

(Note: The Storyline takes place before Twi becomes an alicorn-Kenta The Creator)

Zeo: "I suppose i can introduce myself in this, Name's Zeo, I was once an echidna but then-"

Kenzie soon interrupted as she said "Yeah yeah! Save that for later, Zeo. We're important too. Name's Kenzie the Two Tailed Kitsune The Tough Tomboy of the story!"

Buster Groove: "What's Good? Name's Buster Groove! The Coolio Gunslinger of the Crew!"

Makino: "And Lastly the name's Makino the Echidna! I'm still a young member but My slickes-"

Afro interrupted as he said "Save the details for Later, We Got a show to do! And Now time to Cross into the Next Dimension! CROSSOVER CREW! LET'S GO!"

Everyone: "YEAH!"

(Music Ends)

* * *

(Opening Theme: Colors Of the Heart (TV Size)-UVERworld)

(music: Subtitle da Konoyaroo-Gintama OST 1)

Stage 2: The First Case can sometimes be the hardest.

(Music Changes to City Escape Hub World-Sonic Generations)

On a Sunny day at Afro's Place,known as the main headquarters of the Crossover Crew. It was normal & quiet as our heroes wait for their first client to appear.

"oohhh! I'M SO NEVEREXCITED!" Said our energetic pink heroine "I can't for that client to come in with a case for us! Once we're done. FREE CANDY!"

"No one came in yet & she's already hyper.." said Kenzie

"Relax, Pinkers" Said Afro as he patted his head on her mane "it'll come to us..soon besides the whole "come to the customer to advertise your workplace" didn't work out the first time and almost got us in trouble"

"You're the one who came up with the idea, You poofy idiot" Said Shadow as he was rubbing his head from an earlier accident. "Geez, and i thought Sonic here is reckless"

"Still am!" said Sonic as he gave a thumbs up and a smile

Shadow sighed as he said "why do i even bother..."

Soon, The Front Doorbell of Afro's house was ringing.

"All right! Our First customer has come to us!" Said Rainbow Dash. "Alright! It's been awhile since we done this! So places people!" Said Afro as the CC align themselves in a single row behind Afro's Table. The Front Door soon open as they heard footsteps the CC imagined on who this person could be.

"_i bet its some nerd who lost his kitty_" Dashie thought _"or some cute schoolgirl who was robbed!"_ Makino thought "N_ah, It could be some hottie celebrity who wants us a bodyguards! Maybe me the most!"_ Buster Groove thought as his nose was bleeding "Y_ou Dummies, it could be another chao who need protecting from_." Zeo thought "I_ think it'll be a female chao, a cutie too..hehehehe" _he started to blush. Kenzie thought to herself "_Boys...it's hard to believe that i know how their mind works...perverts..._"

The Door opened as the CC went into professional mode, Entering Afro's Room is an Orange Cat who was wearing a Purple T-Shirt which says Love me with a pink heart on it. and Light Blue jeans escorting a Fat Man with a Goofy & Lecherous personality wearing a lab coat and smoking a cigar. "Big Brother Afro, You got a customer"

_MIkan! Afro's Adopted Sister from the Sol Dimension! Watch out! Shana Trained her to be tough meaning that her Claws mean business if you attempt to mess with her and she's only 11 years old!_

"Not necessary,Stupid Creator Kenta." said Mikan "Anyway, Here's your customer, now if you excuse me. I got some lilter sister stuff to do. you wouldn't understand Big Brother Afro." The Sassy Lil' Sis walks out of the room to do her Business leaving The CC & The Client.

"Hey, Afro..." Kenzie whisper to his ear.. "Doesn't he look familiar?" "Kenz' got a point.." said Makino "Look at him..Goofy smile,Pervy thoughts, Cigar..."

"wait a sec...don't tell me.." Twilight said to herself.

Soon they figured it out "HUH?! SENBEI NORIMAKI FROM DOCTOR SLUMP?!"

"huh? I was gonna introduce myself...Turns out you kiddies know who i am already.."Said the Client as he took a puff from his cigar.

_Senbei Norimaki! You know him as the Dumb Lecherous inventor from the Shonen Jump Manga, Doctor Slump! Whatever he makes can be amazing,ridiculous or just plain useless!"_

"So Mr. Norimaki, What's seems to be the problem?" Afro asked.

"Well since you guys know me, I have to ask..." he takes out a Picture of a girl with red-White Shirt and blue shorts wearing a Hat with wings with Big words on top saying "ARALE" "Have you seen this girl?"

Zeo: "Say That's-"

Twilight: "Arale Norimaki!"

Buster Groove: "odd kid"

"Can you tell us what happened to her?" Zeo asked. Soon Senbei freaked out as The Chao spoke to him "WHA-WHAT IS THAT THING?!" "relax,Mr. N." Said Afro "That's my stupid Pet Chao,Zeo"

"EXCUSE ME?!" Yelled Zeo "TO HAVE YOU KNOW I'm AN ECHIDNA IN A CHAO's-" before he could finish Afro just took him out an pushed his face to the table where all you could hear is muffles."Geez, you can be annoying..." Said Afro, he then looks at Senbei, "Now tell me what happened to the poor girl."

Senbei began explaining "Well it started when-"

* * *

(Flashback:Penguin Village)

(Music: Peaceful Penguin Village-Dr. Slump and Arale-chan Film Collection)

At Penguin Village, The Citizens are going about their daily needs. At the Norimaki house , on the top floor we find, Senbei working on his Latest invention with the help of his super powered baby, Turbo. while in the Midst of this, his beautiful wife, Midori is cooking up lunch for her family. Outside the household Senbei's Robot creation, Arale & her friends, The Gatchans were playing on what it seems to be a poop on a stick.

Senbei wiped his head as he said "whew, Finally! Now that I made this thing, we can finally have that perfect family vacation! No mishaps, no poop for Arale to throw at. Just some R&R! Won't you agree, Turbo?"

Turbo nodded his head as he said it in Babynese, "I agree daddy!"

A few minutes later, Senbei gather his family for an important meeting. "huh? Inter dimensional travel?" Midori asked "Correct!" said the doctor. "just think of the Creatures we can interact with!"

"Will there be all kinds of poop there for me & The Gatchatans to toss?" asked Arale.

The Gatchatans Cheered with their words "koo-koo! Pee pee!"

"WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO ATTEMPT THAT?" said Senbei "ahem,Following to what i said,Think of all the places we can explore! It can be our greatest family trip in ages!"

"I Guess we could use some relaxation.." said Midori

"Then It's Settled! We're off on inter-dimensional family trip!" Said Senbei as the Norimaki's Prepared their stuff and headed into the machine. Senbei pushed a few buttons to get the machine working but soon something was happening to the mecha as a few sparks were short-circuiting as it was starting up.

"ummm...honey...is this how the machine starts?" Midri asked.

"No..it should function normally.." said Senbei.

"Cul! We're glowing rainbow!" said Arale.

"Koo-Koo Pee Pee!" The Gatchans Cheered. (hey, You expect me to translate what they're saying? Hell naw, Ninja!-The Creator)

Soon, The Machine Started to go haywire and zoomed out of Penguin Village.

* * *

"And afterwards we ended up here." Senbi finished Explaining "well, I'm not surprised your machine broke down.." said Afro

"huh? why is that?" Senbei asked. "there's a saying, a famous manga artist told me. "once a slump, always a slump"

"YOU JUST GOT THAT BY READ DR. SLUMP VOL. 4!" Said Senbei.

"hehe, Well jokes aside." Said Afro who then became serious "This is a dangerous situation. Since Arale is a just a little girl..there's no telling what she could do. for all we know, she could be in real trouble."

"or Run around the streets of Downtown Central City.." Said Twilight.

"Or getting caught by G.U.N. " Said Shadow.

"THEN WHAT ARE YOU KIDS DOING HERE LOLIGAGGING! CAN'T YOU DO SOMETHING?!" Senbei Yelled.

"Easy Easy, mr. N" Said Makino. "Don't worry! The Crossover Crew will make sure we get that Girl in one piece!" Said Twilight.

"say..How did you hear about us, By the way?" Sonic Asked.

Senbei: "oh, Some Person on the streets was talking about a harasser who won't shut up about "Solving cases & helping others out & asked if the City Escapees returned yet. Another said there's a bunch of annoying kids who won't stop bothering them on their business..The Crossover Crew's Name was it?"

(Music: Journey-FLOW)

Zeo: "So much for Positive Feedback..."

Rainbow Dash: "Talk about making a first impression..."

"Well No Matter! Come on Guys! We Got a girl to find! LET'S GO,CROSSOVER CREW!" Afro yelled as he raised his first in the air.

The CC: "YEAH!"

With that said, Afro & His Teammates, exited his room and made way to the stairwell"

* * *

Living Room

"I see, Your Husband's a slump too. is he?" Midori asked Shana as she was drinking tea. "Yeah, But not as much as your husband though" Said Shana. "Men..I Just can't understand them..."

"welcome to my world..." Said Midori.

"Mom, We're off!" Said Afro.

"Okay, Honey. Remember! When you come back, You have chores to do!" Said Shana

Afro: "Mom!"

"BOY! DON'T BACKSASS ME! GET TO YO CASE ALREADY!" Shana Yelled. "yes,ma'am..." Said Afro.

"Your Son...He's a teenager right?" Midori Asked

"yeah." Shana Replied "Remember Midori as your Son matures make sure he gets enough discipline enough so he can learn responsibility!"

"I'm pretty sure i won't use YOUR Version of Discipline...Said Midori."

(Music Ends)

* * *

(DownTown Central City)

(Music: Pokemon Anime-Title Card)

With That, The Crossover Crew began their first case: Finding ARALE NORIMAKI!

(Music: City Escape ~Hub World~-Sonic Generations)

Afro,Pinkie & Senbei began to put up flyers of the missing girl.

While Most of The CC Began looking for her

Kenzie,Makino, Sonic,Rainbow Dash and Buster Groove Were on lookout duty. The Streets. Shadow & Twilight asked people to see if they saw a little girl with a Hat And saw her walk by.

Random Guy: "Nah...Haven't seen a girl like her before in my life..sorry"

* * *

Random Girl: "Terribly Sorry, I Don't know who she is, so i don't know if i was here sorry"

* * *

Little Boy: "Feh! Why should i tell a grownup like you? It's not like i saw her anyway."

* * *

Little Girl: "I'm Sorry, I Didn't see i girl like that one before. I'll let you know if i see her Around"

* * *

Old Lady: "So Sorry Dearie, I Haven't seen a child like that one in my lifetime"

* * *

Old guy: ehh...Who are we talking about?"

* * *

Shadow & Twilight sat on a bench as they were tried.

"Geez, No dice" Said Shadow "And that kid was rude too. Honestly...reminds me of you sometimes you know?" Said Twilight.

"Shut up, Sparkle" Said Shadow. "Like i wanna hear you nag at me all day today" "Excuse me?" Twilight responded.

"You heard me, Pony." Said Shadow.

"Well, it's Not like i wanna work with you in the first place! I was just saying!" said Twilight

"And I didn't need to hear a remark like that from you, Twilight!" said Shadow

"You're unbelievable, you know that?" said Twilight

"why do you have to be so annoying?" Shadow asked

"Why do YOU Have to be so rude" Twilight asked back.

Soon The Two began Arguing like there's no tomorrow. it wasn't long till.

"ho-yoo?" said a Girl Voice.

Shadow & Twilight Turned to see A girl With red-White Shirt and blue shorts wearing a Hat with wings with Big words on top saying "ARALE"

"n'cha! My Name is Arale! Nice to meet you. The Girl introduced herself.

_Arale Norimaki, The Main Heroine of Dr. Slump! Don't Let her cute looks fool ya! This girl is a robot made by Senbei himself and She's pretty tough!_

Shadow: "huh?"

Twilight: "Hey That's The Girl Senbei told us about.."

Shadow: "huh...I guess we solve this our first case..."

Twilight: "Well we just have to bring her to Senbei & we could be rewarded with something!"

Shadow: "The Sooner..The Better"

"ho-yoo? You know The Doctor?" Arale asked

"yea!." said Twilight "Come with us,Arale! We'll take you to-" Before she could finish she notice Arale holding a stick with a Pink Poop at the end. "uhh...Arale...What is that?" "is That...Poop?" Shadow Asked

(Music: Go Go Naruto-Naruto OST 1)

"yeah!" Said Arale "it's cool to hold & it fun to toss! Wanna Try?" Arale Sticked her Poop on a stick to Shadow & Twi. They moved back as it reaches for them.

"Pass!" Said Shadow.

"That's Disgusting!" Said Twilight. "WHERE DID YOU EVEN FIND THAT?!"

"on the Park" Arale responded.

As Arale keep putting the poop on a stick near Shadow & Twilight, The Two kept dodging it until-

"We should run!" Said Twilight. "Ya Think?!" Shadow responded as the two ran away.

"ho-yo? Come back!" Said Arale as she does her signature run while saying "KINN!" Shadow & Twilight saw that she was catching up to them at high-speed. "SHE'S QUICK!" Shadow & Twilight yelled. "How? She's Just a little girl!." Said Twilight. "Kids these days are often weird in this generation." Said Shadow. As The Poop comes closer, Shadow & Twilight run faster.

"GAH! WHOSE IDEA WAS IT TO TAKE THIS CASE?!" Shadow Yelled.

* * *

Meanwhile on an alley way in Downtown Central City. A portal opens revealing a curly haired Doctor & a Giant Robot.

(Music:Marude Anime no Aku no Soshiki Mitai da na-Gintama OST 1)

"Hphm, Well then Carmel Man, Looks like we reached the right place!' Said The Doctor. "Since that girl is here in this city, it'll give us an opportunity to destroy her once and for all!"

The man let out a chuckle as he said "Look out, Senbei Norimaki! Watch as I. DR. MASHIRTO! WILL FINALLY DESTROY YOUR CREATION, ARALE ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

The Evil Genius finishes his sentence with an evil laugh.

Our Heroes may have found Arale But someone with the same intellect as senbei plans to destroy her! Can Shadow & Twilight lead the Girl to safety or Things are gonna turn Poopy real Fast?

* * *

(Music:Gintama OST 1-Eyecatch Desuzee)

Afro: CROSSOVER CREW!

* * *

And Now time for a little segment known as Omochao's Info Zone

(Music:Pokémon Center-TV Anime Pocket Monsters Original Soundtrack Best Vol.1)

Omochao: "Hi! I'm Omochao! Today's Chapter, We'll be talking about our Main Character of the CC! Afro the Hedgehog! Afro is a 17-year old Hedgehog, He lives in the Downtown Central City (in Sonic Terms: City Escape).with his Mom,Dad,Brother & his Adopted sister Afro was a young Hedgehog. The Kids in his Kindergarten made fun of him because of his Quills. Till he met Pinkie Pie-"

Afro: "OI! JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU STUPID ROBOT CHAO?"

Afro comes in with his Sword and begins to chase Omochao down

Afro: "YOU AIN'T TELLING THAT BACKSTORY TO THE VIEWERS! LEAVE THAT TO THE CREATOR WHO CAN JUST WRITE AFRO'S BACKSTORY PART 2!"

Omochao: "woah! Settle down, Afro! I'm Sorry! There's no need for this kind of violence! HEY! Easy on the Sword!"

This has been Omochao's Info Zone..tune in Next Chapter for more info on your favorite characters..

* * *

(Music:Gintama OST 2- Madamada Tsudukuze!)

Pinkie Pie: "CROSSOVER CREW!"

* * *

Back at Downtown Central Plaza our Heroes with the exception of Shadow & Twilight meet up with no results to show.

"well we couldn't get anything from our side." Said Kenzie.

"sorry brah" Buster Groove Replied.

"Yeah, we haven't gotten far either." Said Afro.

"What did you feed that girl?" Makino asked. "You can't even take care of ya kid. let alone make an invention that won't blow up in your face." "hey! Don't judge on what i do!" Senbei replied. "sure my inventions had a lot of defunts. Arale being a major one in my life.. But at least cut me some slack!"

"He's got a point their, Makino" Zeo said he drinks his Chao Fruit Smoothie.

Sonic sighs as he said "I've always thought this first case will be easy.. guess i was wrong about that.." "same here,Sonic" Said Rainbow Dash. "Say Where's Twi & Shadow?"

"come to think of it, We Haven't seen them back since." Said Pinkie.

"hmm, That could mean two possibilities...either they found Arale or something bad happened to them...i pick second choice." said Afro. "DON'T BE STUPID!" Yelled Kenzie as she bonked his head. "It's obvious that those two took a break and probably fooling with each other or something."

"THAT CHOICE IS NO GOOD EITHER!" Yelled Afro as he bonked her on the head with the handle of his sword.

Soon, The Group heard screaming sounds plus sounds of running footsteps.

"huh? do you guys hear that?" Senbei asked.

"Yeah...Almost as if someone was screaming KIN! or something..." said Afro.

Zeo: "wait! That could mean-"

(music: Oi, Soko Motto Koe Hareee!-Gintama OST 1)

Soon enough,We find Shadow and Twilight were Running towards the CC. "hey Afro!" Twilight shouted. "We Found the Girl, But You won't believe what she's doing!" said Shadow. As The Two continued to run and Stop at the group.

Soon Arale came in close range as she carries 2 Poops-on-2-sticks in both her hand."IS THAT POOP ON A STICK?!" Afro asked. "that's ill,yo" Buster Replied

Shadow: "Nasty right?"

Makino: "AND JUST PLAIN WEIRD IS THIS WHAT OUR GENERATION HAS DEGRADED TO?! LITTlE GIRL'S WITH POOP ON A STICK?!"

"tch! Stay Back! CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow yelled as he used his move on the ground near Arale.

(music ends)

"SHADOW! WHY DID YOU DID THAT?!" said Twilight As she started to beat him up with a book.

"OI! HOW ARE YOU GONNA EXPLAIN TO G.U.N. THAT YOU KILLED SOMEONE?! THEY'LL PUT YOU IN THE SLAMMER FOR GOOD THIS TIME!" Afro yelled as he jumped Shadow as well.

"I CAN SUE YOU YOU KNOW?!" Said Senbi as he joins in.

"uh..Guys?" Said Makino. "You might wanna check this out..."As Afro,Twilight & Senbei stopped,The Smoke cleared. The Poops may be destroyed but Arale still stands in one piece.

"EH?! SHE SURVIVED?!" The CC Yelled.

"impossible, No child could survive an attack like that!" Said Shadow.

"woah..did you get this girl on Planet Krypton or something?" Said Kenzie."More like Super Solider Serum" Said Makino.

"ho-yoo? That was cul!" Arale said as she was Amazed by Shadow's Chaos Spear. "AGAIN! AGAIN!"

Buster Groove: "Yo..this kid is really odd.."

"She must be some kind of robot or something.." Said Pinkie. Senbei was shocked to hear this from Pinkie. 'EH?! HOW DID YOU KNOW SHE'S A ROBOT?!"

"Just a hunch" Said The Eccentric Pony.

"Oh, Yeah, I forgot she's not human.." Said Afro

"Hold on." said Shadow as he folded his arms. "You Knew She's A robot, And you didn't tell us?"

"Didn't wanna spoil the surprise? Hehe" Said Senbei Nervously. The CC (excluding Afro & Pinkie) were annoyed & pissed at the inventor.

"That could have been useful during this case!" Said Kenzie."We should have Asked Tails To locate her!" Said Sonic."Makes things easier, You know?" Said Buster Groove. "and we could got this case, over with!" Said Rainbow Dash

"and You, Afro! Why didn't you tell us this before?" Twilight Asked.

"Well...i don't know. You guys might think it seems farfetched." said Afro as he picked his nose.

"THAT'S BECAUSE EVERYTHING YOU DO** IS **FARFETCHED!" Makino yelled.

Soon, Afro's Extrasensory kicked in. Afro looked behind for were he sensed the danger.

"huh, Afro what's wrong?" Pinkie asked.

"Don't look now guys. But it looks like we have company." said Afro as he takes out Vivid Steel.

"huh? You mean someone's after us?" Senbei asked.

"Yeah." Afro replied "and from the looks of things, He's not alone."

* * *

(Music: Temee Raa! Butta Kiru!-Gintama Original Soundtrack 1)

Soon a Giant Robot appeared on the Center of DTC Plaza. With that same curly-haired man riding on it who happens to be-

"Huh? Dr. Mashirito?!" Said Senbei.

Arale: "ho-yo?"

"HAHAHAHA!" Dr Mashirito laughed

_Dr. Mashirito! The main baddie od Dr. Slump. He maybe no Eggman but When his Caramel man delivers a wallop,it ain't tasty!_

Dr. Mashirito: "Well Well If it isn't Senbei Norimaki and his little gift, Arale. I see She made new friends. Disgusting Animals is more like it!"

The CC were angered as Mashirito insulted them.

"You know this buffon?" Shadow Asked.

"yeah, he's been my enemy for the longest time now. He always makes these Carmel-Man robots to destroy Arale here!" said Senbei.

"sounds like a bad egg we know!" Said Sonic.

"at least this guy doesn't name things after himself" Said Twilight

"well, I'm quite flattered, Arale's Friends. You seem to like my inventions. HOW ABOUT I SHOW YOU WHAT IT CAN DO, CARAMEL-MAN! ATTACK!"

"yes, Master" Said Caramel Man as it launches a first at the group.

(Music: DBZ Ultimate Tenkaichi - Rising Force)

Afro: "Crap! CC, SEPARATE!"

CC: "RIGHT!"

The Group dispersed into different directions. "Hah! You kids got lucky! Don't Expect me to go easy on ya!"

**_Boss: Dr. Mashirito & Carmel Man_**

"tch! BG! Kenz., Twilight, Zeo! Take Senebi & Arale out of here! We'll handle Carmel fetish dude here!"

"Not a prob. 'Fro!" Said BG. As The 4 took Senbei & Arale out of the Battlefield

"tch! Why you poofy brat!" Said Mashirito as Carmel Man hurled another punch at Afro but Afro dodged and Ran on his Arm. "hehe! Get ready for an Uppercut of your Lif-" Before Afo could finished he was sent crashing to a food stand by Caramel Man's Side Punch.

"Oh No! Afro!" Yelled Pinkie.

"You alive there, Afro?" Dashie Asked

"haha, Very Funny, Dash" Said Afro. "You know a punch like that can't kill me that easy."

"maybe not a punch but how about a blast attack!" Said The Evil Doctor as he commanded "CARAMEL-MAN, FRY THIS FLUFFY RAT TO CRISP!"

(Music Ends)

* * *

Meanwhile, BG,Kenzie, Twilight & Zeo are helping Senbei & Arale escape. "are you sure, you kids know what you're doing?" senbei asked "we could just handle him ourselves." "and Risk losing Arale? Sorry. Mr. N. Not a chance!" Said Kenzie.

Senbei: "I know you guys are trying to be helpful in your first case but it's okay. We can beat him!"

"huh? What do you mean?" Twilight asked.

"Arale maybe a robot but trust me, she can pack a wallop! She even has a signature move! Allow me to demonstrate." Senbei explained. "Arale, Can you hit that Car all the way over their?"

"Sure thing, Doctor!" Said Arale. as she looks at the car from a far distance she takes a deep breath and yells "N'CHA!" The Booming voice from her mouth made an energy blast and it destroyed the car in an instant.

"woah..." is all Buster Groove can say.

"I forgot! Arale can use her N'Cha Cannon can she?" Said Zeo."Correct my Little Friend!" Senbei Replied "It's Similar to Afro's Afro Blast Attack!" Said Kenzie

Buster Groove "Afro...He Could be in real trouble with that Mashirito Dude!" Twilight said "There's no time to waste! We Gotta help Afro & the others!""cul! Can I come?" Arale Asked.

"Sure thing, Arale!" Said Zeo "The More, The Merrier!"

"Alright Dudes & Dudettes! Let's Help the 'Fro Out!" Said Buster Groove. As said, The Group heads back to the battlefield to help out the CC in their fight against Dr. Mashirito!

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Battle Field, Afro is injured due to Caramel Man's Attack! As He opens his mouth, He fires a Giant Laser from his mouth to finish Afro. "tch! I DON'T THINK SO! NAGOTA SCHOOL OF THE SWORD ARTS: TECHNIQUE 30: REFLECTED MOON!" As Afro hits The Attack with Vivid Steel, it was sent near Caramel-Man's Ground.

"Gah! Hot Hot Hot!" Said Mashirito as Caramel Man began to wobble.

Afro Yelled "Guys! it's Wobbling! Hit it with all you got!"

Pinkie, Shadow,Sonic, Makino & RD replied to their leader "Right!" The Charged at the Robot at High Speed and began their attacks

Pinkie: "PARTY CANNON!"

Makino: "CHAOS SPIRAL SLICE"

Shadow: "CHAOS BLAST!"

Sonic: "SERIAL HOMING ATTACK!"

Rainbow Dash: "SONIC RAINBOOM!"

Afro: "AFRO TRIPLE SPIN!"

As the Attacks reach Caramel Man. The Robot Jumped at the last minute making everyone's attacks collide with each other send them crashing to buildings & Tables.

"oww...That's gotta say ow in the morning.." Said Makino as he rubbed his head. "any more plans before we get turned to a sweet treat?" Sonic Asked. "At this rate..No" Said Afro. "Well you better do something because that robot's charging his laser again!" said Dashie.

"i'll admit, You Brats put a fight! But it didn't last that long. Time i end this!" Said Mashirito as he preapres the final attack. "say goodbye, Rodents!"

As Caramel Man Launches the attack A Random bolder was tossed in front of it and ot exploded.

"WHAT?!" Dr. Mashirito yelled.

Afro: "huh?"

"Where did that bolder came from" Sonic Asked

(Music:Pokemon Anime-Pokémon Gym I)

"Hey! Afro!" Yelled Kenzie from a distance. As The Rest of the CC (Plus Mashirito) looked back to see Kenzie,Buster Groove, Zeo & Twilight come back with Senbei & Arale. "Yo, 'Fro! This Kid maybe odd but she's got spunk!"

"n'cha! Fluffy Guy!" Arale Greeted.

"MY NAME'S NOT FLUFFY GUY! IT'S AFRO!" The Poofy Hero Shouted. "AND I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU GUYS TO RUN AND PROTECT SENBEI & ARALE!"

"it's Okay,Afro!" Said Senbei "You saw What Arale can do! Just give her a chance and this fight can end quickly!"

Dr. Mashirito: "GAH! YOU CAME BACK TO SEE YOUR FRIENDS, DESTROY ARALE! NO MATTER! I'LL FINISH THEM QUICK ENOUGH TO-"

"NO YA DON'T!" Yelled Kenzie as she tossed her Tailsmans at the Robot's Arms, "SEAL!" Yelled The Kitsune as the Hands of Caramel-Man become completely numb. "GAH! WRETCHED GIRL!" Yelled Mashirito.

"Cul!" Arale Shouted.

"Grandma's Seals. Never Go home without them!" said Kenzie with a smirk. "ALRIGHT! NOW IT'S OUR TURN!" said Afro as he pointed towards Carmel Man

Afro yelled "Crossover Crew! GO WILD!"

"YEAH!"

As Said, The CC plus Arale charged at Caramel-Man At top speed.

"NO! This Can Be!" Said Mashirito.

"CHAOS CYCLONE SLICE!" Yelled Makino as He Spins like a Tornado With his sickles out and Attacked Caramel-Man's Left Side. "TWIN GROOVE BULLETS!" yelled Buster Groove "PLUS KITSUNE FIRECRACKER FIST!" As BG & Kenzie used their combo, it hits The Mecha on the Paralyzed Arm.

"MAGIC CHAOS SPEAR!" Yelled Shadow & Twilight as they knock down the leg.

Sonic & Rainbow Dash: "SERIAL HOMING RAINBOW!"

Zeo: "PLUS ZEO DRIVE!"

Sonic, RD & Zeo dashed at the Right Side of Carmel-Man's other Arm & Soon Half of His Body.

"ALL RIGHT! LET'S DO THIS! NAGOTA SCHOOL OF THE SWORD ARTS: TECHNIQUE 38: FURY SLICER WAVES!" Yelled Afro as he swings his sword multiple times as It creates Slash waves of energy and cut Caramel Man.

"My TURN! MY TURN!" Arale Shouted as she tackles Caramel Man head on. The Robot has sent Crashing to a building. "Gah! This Fight is Not over yet! Caramel-Man! ACTIVATE FINAL LASER BEAM!"

"yes, Master." With that Said Carmel Man charged up all of it's remaining power targeting the CC. "aw man!" Said Makino "Not cool" Said Buster Groove.

"Thats Laser is targeted at us!" Said Rainbow Dash.

"We Better Move & Fast!" Said Sonic.

(Music: Pokemon Best Wishes BGM-Best Wishes (instrumental)

"No way!" Said Afro as he Stands behind his team. "There's no way I'm letting this dude Hurt my friends!" He cupped his hands together and readies his pose, he lets out a roar as he gathers his hidden energy. "Here it goes! AFRO BLAST!" Afro releases the attack as Carmel-Man did the same thing.

The 2 Attacks went head on as they collided with full force. "HAHAHA! YOU THINK THAT'LL WORK ON THE ALMIGHTY CARMEL MAN?!" Yelled Mashirito as the Attack pushes Afro's Attack towards him.

"tch! Not good!" Said Afro. "COME ON! MORE POWER!" He Pushed the attack a little towards Mashirito. "hehe!" Said Mashirito. "JUST GIVE UP,SAMURAI! YOU'RE TIME IS UP!" The Attack pushes back to Afro. "_crap! If that thing hits me, It's Game Over for me!_"

"This is Bad!" Said Kenzie "Afro used up all of his energy to Fight Mashirito while we're trying to escape!"

"if only there was a way, Afro Blast can be powered up!" Said Twilight. "But most of us used up all of our energy."

"what should we do?" Said Pinkie "Afro's In trouble!"

Senbei, Quickly thought up a plan. "THAT'S IT!" He Yelled. He took out a Baby Bottle that says Robotiva-A. "Arale Drink this! It's Help out our friend here boost up his attack! Can you do that for me"

Arale looked at the Bottle and replied "Sure thing Doctor!" Arale Drank the Bottle all the way till it was finished. "All set!" She said as she hurried to Afro's Side for assistance.

"Huh? Kid? What are doing? It's Dangerous here! Go Away" Said Afro who was struggling."Afro!" Yelled Zeo. "Just give her a chance, she has an attack similar to yours! It could Boost your Afro Blast and that way we can beat Mashirito!" "Similar to mine?" Afro though "He looked at Arale Who was Smiling "well Then, Let's See what you got Arale!"

"Sure thing, Fluffy Guy!" Said Arale. The Young Android took a deep breath & then Exhaled as she shouted "N'CHA!" Releasing a Full powered N'Cha Cannon, Boosting Afro's Afro Blast Attack.

"HUH? NO! NOT AGAIN!" Yelled Mashirito as The Afro blast Came closer Afro yelled "GO! AFRO N'CHA CANNON!" The attack soon hit and Carmel-Man was finally Destroyed as Mashirito was sent flying

(music Ends)

"TCH! THIS ISN'T OVER SENBEI! I'LL BE BACK FOR YOU & THAT LITTLE GIRL,ARALE TOO! AND JUST YOU WAIT CROSSOVER CREW! YOU ROTTEN BRATS WILL GET IT!" He yelled as he was sent flying with a Ding.

The Smoke Clears as Afro & Arale were that last ones Standing.

"ALRIGHT!" Yelled Pinkie "AFRO DID IT!"

"THAT'S THE WAY WE DO IT! THE CROSSOVER CREW WAY!" Said Kenzie

"HEHE! 2 VICTORIES IN A ROW! I LIKE THOSE ODDS!" Yelled Sonic.

"That's the Grooves I jam to All day!" Said BG.

"SO AWESOME!" Yelled Dashie.

"I have to Admit, Afro. You did okay there" Said Shadow. Afro didn't Respond to Shadow's Comment.

Shadow: "Huh? Afro, hey, What's going-"

Soon, Afro fell on the Ground Frozen as he spoke "Guys...I think i overdid it again..."

"as Usual.." Said Twilight & Zeo

"What are gonna do with you?" Said Makino.

Senbei went to his creation as he said "Nicely Done Arale! You beat My Colleague, Mashirito once again!" Just by one Pat. Arale Thudded to the ground also frozen.

"oh dear...That Attack just have drain all of your Battery Life.." Said Senbei as he said.."What am i gonna do with her?"

* * *

(At Afro's Place)

(music:Wake no Wakara nai Yatsu ne-Gintama Original Soundtrack 1)

"Thanks For finding Arale, Afro!" Said Midori "You guys have been a great help for us!"

"Not a problem, Mrs. N!" Said Afro

"It's what we do as a Team!" Said Dashie. "I have to say you guys are good at this stuff!" Said Senbei. We should come here more often. Have the entire Penguin Village come to Downtown Central City for a Picnic"

The CC Stuttered as they heard Senbei's Suggestion.

"It's Best that we don't do that. How about when Kenta's Not busy with the episodes" Said Afro. "Sure thing!" Senbei replied as Both of them shook hands. "Who knew this guy shares the same lecherous personality as Afro?" Makino asked

Afro: "HEY!"

"Just Saying" Said Makino. "Hey..Where are the Gatachans?" Arale asked.

"CRAP! WE WERE CAUGHT UP IN FIGHT THAT MASHIRITO DUDE THAT WE FORGOT TO FIND THEM!" Said Kenzie.

"Come on, Guys! This Case isn't Solved-" before Afro could finished a Voice intterupted him "HOLD IT!"

The Group turned to see-

"huh? Dr. Eggman?" Said Sonic.

The Doctor looked Beat up And Teethed on as He Holds 3 children with Bee Attenas & wings in one hand. "I Believe these devils belong to you."

Afro: "Hey..That's The"

Arale: "Gatchatans!"

The 3 children ran to Arale and hugged her as they cheered "Koo Koo Pee Pee!"

"IS THAT ALL THEY SAY?!" Asked The CC.

"Don't let those runts go to my lab again!" Said Eggman. THEY NEARLY DESTROYED THE EGG FLEET!"

"Huh, I forgot these guys eat metal." Said Afro.

"What else could you forget in that Poofy brain of yours?" Shadow Asked. "The Day America First had a Black President."

"WHAT?!" Yelled Shadow "THAT MADE NO SENSE!"

"GAH! JUST YOU WAIT CROSSOVER CREW, NEXT EPISDOE YOU GUYS ARE IN FOR A TREAT!" Yelled Eggman as he Laughs evilly.

"yeah, Yeah..Suck a Sage, Eggy" said Afro as he uses Chaos Gun to sent Eggman Flying. "CURSE YOU, AFRO THE HEDGEHOG!" He Yelled as he was gone with a Ding.

"anywho, Here's The Reward i promised, $150" said Senbei as he hands Afro the reward.

"Woah! 150 BUCKS!" Yelled Kenzie.

"This was much more when we where the City Escapees!" Said Makino.

"Far out!" Said Buster Groove.

"This Team up thing was a great idea!" Said Twilight.

"But we got paid in Small Money" Said Shadow "How's It that something to celebrate."

"Sometimes in The Money Making Business, You start Small to reach big!" Said Afro.

"THIS CALLS FOR A PARTY!" Said Pinkie "LET'S CELEBRATE!"

"Didn't we had one earlier after we came back?" Zeo asked.

"We could always have a second one!" Said Pinkie. "You guys can come to if you want!"

"No Thanks, We should get going, Said Midori.

"nice knowing you folks, Hopefully we see eachother Again!" Said Senbei as The Norimaki's head to their ride and the machine began to start.

(Music: Route 206 (Day)-Pokemon Original Soundtrack Best 1997-2010 Vol.1)

"BYE,CHA, CROSSOVER CREW!" Yelled Arale "LET'S PLAY AGAIN SOMETIME!"

"Sure thing, Arale!" Said Twilight

"Make sure you doing carry a poop on a stick this time.." Said Shadow horrified of what she did when they met.

"HEY ARALE! CATCH!" Yelled Afro as he Tosses her a CC Bagde.

Arale: "Ho-Yo?"

"USE THAT INCASE PENGUIN VILLAGE IS IN TROUBLE! WE'LL BE THERE TO FIGHT THE PUNKS CAUSING TROUBLE!"

Arale Smiles as she Said "THANK YOU, AFRO!"

The Ship Warped away as The Norimakis return to Penguin Village.

"well Guys, We Did it! We completed our first case!" Yelled Afro.

"It wasn't easy but we manage to pull it off!" Said Rainbow Dash.

"Man, It was tiring too.." Said Sonic.

"weird at best too.." said Shadow.

"Well it doesn't matter how hard it was!" Said Kenzie.

"All it matters that we got through and survive!" Said Makino.

"Pay's Low, But i ain't complaining." Buster Replied.

"I wonder who we'll run into next time?" Twilight Asked.

Zeo said "can be anyone from DTC City!"

"or Other Characters from other worlds!" Said Pinkie.

Once Again,Congrats, Guys. We did it! Now! LET'S GO CELEBRATE AT MY PLACE!" Said Afro. "LET'S PARTY,CROSSOVER CREW!"

The CC: "YEAH!"

_And So, Our Heroes have finally solved their first case ever! Though it was odd & weird at times. The Crossover Crew have managed to pull it through. Who knows what type of character from other francies will come into Downtown Central City Next? The Answers Lie Ahead on the Next CROSSOVER CREW!_

**_To Be Continued..._**

(Ending Theme : Wind (TV Size)-Akeboshi)

* * *

Author's Comments

HEY GUYS!

STAGE 2 OF CC IS FINALLY HERE!

High School is tough so i might post less from here on

in Other News, I got Started on Waddle Dee Chronicles Toonami Time & S&RD Adventure.

Expect them soon...But not Now..

And Now Explanation of Chapter Title:

in Some Video Games, The First level of Game can not be that easy. Sometimes it can be so hard that you rage quit on that game and never play again (Like Most Gamers do). An with Help People can get to that difficult part of the first stage.

Synopsis of Next Stage:

(Music:Temee Raaaa! Soredemo Gintama Tsuiten no Kaaaa!-Ginatama OST 1)

T.O.M.: HEY, Toonami Faithful! It's your Old Pal TOM here!

Afro: TOM! AS IN THE TOM! THE BADASS ROBOT?

Kenzie: FINAALY MY FANGIRL DREAMS ARE FINALLY TURE! I CAN FINALLY HAVE HIS KIDS!

RD: Dude you can't have kids with a Robot how are you able to do it

Kenzie: Hey! At least i don't listen to today's crap like Justin Bieber or One Direction. T.O.M. Is better than all of them!

Sonic: That's Weird even for you, Kenz.

Makino: Can Robots really do it?

Zeo: They don't even have Dicks, Makino.

Buster Groove: They could have a Vibrating Penis.

Twilight: That's Nasty..

Shadow: Something tells me next case is gonna be werider that the next one..

Afro: NEXT TIME: Hey! Even Badass Awesome Robots can be Celebrities/iconic idols too! EVERYONE CROSS INTO THE NEXT DIMENSION WITH US!

(music Ends)

**_See Ya Next Time!_**


End file.
